Nadie está sólo
by SoSee
Summary: Realmente nunca estamos solos, el lo sabe, pero ahora está mucho más seguro de ello...
1. Capítulo 1 - Un encuentro accidental

_Y… como dijee tendrán que re leer todo ¬¬ lo bueno es que solo iban dos capituloos n.n tratare de no tardarme en fin.. leaan los que no han leído y los que yaa… pues si quieren leer ¡ háganlo! =3 hahha_…

**Capítulo 1**

** Un encuentro accidental**

Silver, en un día tranquilo, estaba dando su típica ronda por la ciudad, cuidando que todo estuviera bien. El telequinetico chico usaba sus poderes para sobrevolar la gran ciudad del futuro, todo estaba calmado, aparentemente.

De pronto un espantoso grito rompió el silencio. Silver espantado o más bien alarmado, desvió la mirada buscando lo que había ocasionado aquel grito.

Luego en lo más bajo de unos edificios, hubo una explosión lo cual inquieto aun mas a Silver. Fue a donde había escuchado aquel estruendo, pero lo único que encontró, fue a una joven eriza, parecía tener unos 14 años, estaba tirada en el frio asfalto, inconsciente, no había rastro alguno de lo que sea que la haya atacado.

Silver no sabía qué hacer con ella, no podía dejarla ahí sola e inconsciente, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla… ¿pero qué…? ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?

El erizo plateado dio un gran suspiro antes de cargarla en sus brazos e irse volando del lugar. Mientras alzaba el vuelo la observo, tenía muchas heridas, un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, en su brazo izquierdo tenía una herida abierta, al parecer ocasionada por una bala o algo parecido, aparte de múltiples moretones por todo su débil cuerpo color plata, era una eriza algo extraña; en su frente caían tres púas, a los costados de su rostro caían otras dos un poco más largas que las anteriores y tenía otras dos más largas que casi le llegaban a los pies, su ropa también era muy extraña, aunque no tanto para el plateado erizo quien estaba acostumbrado a esos tipos de cosas futurísticas, vestía una blusa y una falda algo singular, en uno de sus brazos tenía algo parecido a un guante que lo cubría casi todo y en su mano tenía el mismo símbolo que Silver

-¿podrá ser? Nunca había conocido a alguien más con los mismos poderes que yo- Se dijo Silver a sí mismo.

Por último detalle la chica tenia vendas que cubrían su cuello y sus piernas- De verdad es algo extraña…- Dijo Silver.

Noto como ésta movía ligera pero notablemente los parpados- Sera mejor hacer una parada…- fue lo que creyó correcto y bajo en lo alto de uno de los edificios que tenia bajo sus pies.

Secundando lo anterior Silver dejo a la chica cuidadosamente, luego observo como abría lentamente los ojos, Silver se sentó a su lado, pero esta al despertar completamente se paró de un movimiento veloz y luego se aventó desde aquel lugar.

El plata no lo pensó ni dos veces y también se aventó con el fin de salvarla de una fatal caída. Justo antes de tocar el piso, Silver se percato de que la chica no estaba por ningún lado, recordando los símbolos que había visto en ella miro hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba, ida en sus pensamientos. Subió hasta que estuvo a la altura de ella, la miro algo extrañado, dándose cuenta de que la chica solo miraba apaciblemente al vacio, Silver volteo la mirada en la misma dirección, topándose con nada.

- Se fue…- Se escucho decir a la joven eriza en una voz algo baja, y justo después cayó en un sueño profundo, pero esta vez estando cerca Silver pudo agarrarla de inmediato antes de terminar de caer.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no sabía dónde se encontraba, cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar pero lo único que iba a su mente era un fuerte golpe y una silueta huyendo a lo lejos, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza, se aferro a ella con los dos brazos, tratando de que el dolor se fuera, pero todo era en vano, luego sintió un fuerte ardor en el brazo izquierdo.

- Genial, esto durara demasiado- Se dijo a si misma notando la herida. Miro hacia todas direcciones, el lugar era desconocido para ella, estaba sentada en un sillón de color beige, enfrente de este había una pequeña mesa de madera y las paredes parecían de ladrillo- este lugar… no parece que fuera del futuro..- Dijo notando las cosas que habían a su alrededor.

–Valla, debió haber sido un buen golpe- Dijo Silver entrando por una puerta ubicada justo detrás de aquel sillón- Toma, esto te calmara un poco el dolor-

La chica solo lo miro y tomo un vaso y unas pastillas que el chico plateado llevaba en sus manos y luego se las tomo- Muchas gracias, de verdad estoy agradecida, pero no debiste hacerlo… -

- No digas eso… ¿acaso debía dejarte tirada bajo esos escombros? O… ¿dejarte sufrir una gran caída desde aquel edificio? Claro que no, no iba a dejar que te lastimaras-

-Pero... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si ni siquiera nos conocemos-

-Eso no importa, no tengo nada contra ti…-Dijo Silver algo apenado por aquella situación.

Luego todo fue unos largos e incómodos minutos de silencio – Bueno... ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto silver rompiendo el silencio.

- si! Jeje- Contesto la eriza al parecer recobrando su actitud normal.

- Que bien… por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Hoshi, Hoshi the hedgehog… y el nombre de mi salvador es…- Pregunto jovialmente, definitivamente aquella chica había recobrado su actitud normal y al hacerle esta pregunta a Silver un notable rubor lleno sus mejillas, las palabras "mi salvador" le parecieron un tanto extrañas.

- Yo soy Silver the hedgehog-

-Silver… tu…¿no viste nada cierto?-

- ¿nada de qué?-

-Bueno… de quien me golpeo-

-no, cuando llegue estabas inconsciente- Dijo silver – ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?- pregunto el chico.

-No nada de nada, bueno… solo recuerdo haber visto a un viejo gordo bigotón, que al parecer siempre cargaba consigo dos robots y creo que también a un robot muy pequeñito color negro pero nada más…-

-Creo que tengo una idea de quién puede ser…-

-Genial, creo que ya nos perdimos, ¿seguros que es por aquí?- preguntaba knuckles a sus amigos notándose impaciente

- bueno… me describió el lugar… pero no recuerdo muy bien…- Contesto Amy sintiendo la mirada de cuchillos de su compañero

– Bueno dijiste que era en una colina, debería ser en green hill- Dijo Tails sacando algunas conclusiones.

- y… ¿ese lugar aun existe aquí? Digo... estamos en el futuro- Contesto el rojizo chico al zorrito.

- Bueno no perderemos nada por irlo a buscar- Dijo Sonic jovialmente.

- El Sr. Sonic siempre sabe que hacer ¿no Chese?- dijo Cream a su fiel amigo Chao- Chao Chao!- contesto este.

El grupo de amigos se dirigió hacia donde ellos creían que estaría aquel lugar que buscaban desde que habían llegado allí.

Llegaron a donde debería de estar Green Hill pero…-¿Qué es esto? No hay ni una sola colina, todo está invadido de tecnología- Dijo Tails viendo lo avanzada de aquel lugar

- Claro que no. ¡Miren!. Allá hay una colina- Dijo Amy divisando una de las cuantas colinas verdes que quedaban.

El grupo se acerco a lo que parecía ser una colina llena mucha flora, era completamente verde pero… - ¿se supone que esto es una colina?- Dijo knuckles al notar que aquello parecía más una rocosa y peligrosa montaña.

– Pues se supone.-Dijo Amy. Era de verdad muy alta, bueno al menos lo suficiente como para no poder subirla a pie.

Sonic después de un rato de observar aquella "colina" decidió subir velozmente hasta su cima para ver si era la correcta. Al llegar vio aquella casa, como antes había dicho, de ladrillo la parte inferior al menos, pero la parte superior tenia forma de cúpula, lo que hacía que aquella extraña casa pareciera un gran hongo era en verdad bella. Sonic lanzo un chiflido en señal de su asombro, luego se acerco lentamente y se asomo por una de las ventanas, pudo divisar a Silver sentado en un sofá junto con hoshi pero debido a que a esta última no la conocía le pareció gracioso y al mismo tiempo extraño que ella estuviera allí.- jeje, parece que Silver a encontró compañía…- Dijo en voz baja, luego corrió hasta la puerta y toco para que le abrieran.

- Pues espero que ya te sientas mejor- Decía Silver a su nueva amiga.

- Si eso espero necesito buscar a la persona que me ataco, yo sé que es malvado, recuerdo algo que dijo antes de golpearme tanto- Dijo Hoshi.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo algo sobre conquistar al mundo y sobre unas esmeraldas que…-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que justo entonces tocaron la puerta y Silver fue a abrir.

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí? No más bien ¿Cómo llegaste?- Dijo Silver muy sorprendido.

- jeje, no eres el único que puede controlar las Chaos emeralds – Dijo el erizo con una de sus características sonrisas- bueno ya regreso, iré por los demás – Dijo Sonic pegando la carrera hacia lo más bajo de la montaña.

Silver, sorprendido por haber visto al azul erizo, fue a seguirlo –Hoshi, ya regreso- Al llegar, se encontró con Amy, Chese, Cream, Knuckles, Tais y Sonic quienes miraban apaciblemente la gran montaña.

- Sr. Silver! ¿En verdad vive allá arriba?- Dijo Cream acercándose a su amigo del futuro.

- Emmm si-Contesto Silver un poco atontado- Bueno… ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?- Dijo Silver mirando al grupo.

- Es algo privado, así que ¿por qué no vamos a tu casa?- Dijo Tails como respuesta, Silver solo asintió con la cabeza.

Secundando esto el grupo de amigos emprendió la subida; Sonic corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Cream, Chese y Tails decidieron subir volando y Knuckles escalo con sus nudillos, como era propio de él.

–Hey! Que les pasa! Y yo que!- Gritaba Amy notando que nadie se había percatado de que ella era la única que no podía subir tan fácilmente.

Cream al escucha sus gritos dio media vuelta para ir a buscar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo, vamos- Le dijo Silver a su dramática amiga, y al notar esto, Cream quien ya estaba regresándose por Amy, volvió a girar sobre si para seguir su anterior camino.

-¡Gracias!, por lo menos tu si me tomas en cuenta- Dijo Amy calmando un poco su enojo.

- pero no soy el único…- Contesto el plata. Amy solo lo miro algo desconcertada. Silver no dijo nada, aquello lo había dicho por que era cierto, sabía que Sonic sentía algo más por ella, pero no se atrevía a decir media palabra.

Sin más que hablar Silver sostuvo a Amy de la cintura, ésta se sintió algo extraña, lo que provoco un leve rubor en sus mejillas, poso su mirada en el plata, y luego de un súbito movimiento la desvió para otro lugar, luego Silver emprendió el vuelo hasta la cima.

Todos se sorprendieron con aquel lugar, el pasto, era verde muy hermoso, y luego la casa, todo era increíble, pero lo que más les sorprendió era que esos lugares aun existieran en su futuro. Mientras todos miraban atonitos la casa, Silver se adelanto y abrió la puerta- Pasen, no los voy a dejar aquí afuera- dijo el plata mostrándoles la entrada.

Todos hicieron caso y entraron, se encontraron con Hoshi- ella es Hoshi, una… nueva amiga- Dijo Silver presentándoles a la plateada eriza. Luego de presentarse todos, Silver pregunto- ¿Y qué es tan privado?

- Tails…- Dijo Sonic como diciéndole que el hablara.

- Sera mejor que hable Amy, ella es la que sabe bien de esto- Contesto el zorrito.

-muy bien…- Contesto Silver.

- Bien, vamos afuera – Dijo Amy.

Al llegar afuera, la chica rosa no dejaba de mirar por todas partes, todo le parecía hermoso y de verdad le encantaba- De verdad te gustan estos lugares, ¿cierto?- Dijo Silver rompiendo el silencio.

- Tú lo sabes…- Contesto la eriza.

Y era muy cierto, Silver lo sabía y por eso le gustaba aquel lugar, por eso ese era su hogar- y ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir? – Dijo recordando el tema.

- tienes que encontrar a tu hermano- Dijo ella con un suspiro.

¿¡HERMANO?- dijo Silver muy sorprendido

- Si, ¿no sabías que tienes hermano? –

-no, de hecho nunca he sabido nada de mi familia- contesto cabizbajo.

- Bueno, es que hace poco, a Shadow le enviaron una carta, creo que tienes entendido que él trabaja en GUN-

-Si, eso ya lo sé….-

-Bueno pues la carta…era una amenaza…-

-¿Qué decía?-

-que tienen a tu hermano….-

Al escuchar esto, el chico plata no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se limito a bajar la cabeza

- la carta era anónima, decía que si no te entregábamos… - Amy bajo el rostro y Silver solo la miro aun más sorprendido- pero justo por eso fue que venimos aquí, porque creímos que también tu estarías en problemas –

– perfecto, primero me encuentro a una eriza casi muerta y ahora esto…- Dijo Silver en señal de que sentía que la suerte no estaba de su parte

- …que? ¿Quién?-

- Hoshi…-

-A… De verdad? –Dijo recordando a aquella amable eriza que encontraron en el hogar del chico plata.

- Si, al parecer Eggman anda por aquí… -

-Ese viejo gordo… estoy segura de que él es el culpable- Dijo Amy muy enojada.

- Hay que encontrarlo…-

-Bueno vamos con los chicos, hay que hacer un plan- Terminando de decir lo anterior, Amy dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada, Silver la secundo.

-Entonces… Eggman ha encontrado la forma de llegar aquí…- Decia Tails cuando Hoshi terminaba de relatarles lo sucedido.

- ¿desde cuándo te ha persiguiendo? – Pregunto Knuckles.

– No estoy segura, tiene quizás com días-

-hace tres fue que recibió la nota…- dijo Tails en voz baja-

-jeje, nunca se dará por vencido, cierto- Dijo sonic –

-y según lo que dijo Hoshi, anda en busca de las esmeraldas del futuro- Dijo Silver al entrar.

–Bueno, nosotros tenemos las de nuestro tiempo- Tails – Pero no es suficiente, Eggman no se rendirá tan fácilmente, hay que encontrar las esmeraldas del futuro antes que Eggman- Sonic

* * *

_Uff! XD bueee…. Ire a seguir escribiendo pa no tardarmeee jejejjeje xP_

_See ya! =3_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Sospechas

**Capítulo 2**

** Sospechas.**

Vemos a eggman sentado en una silla giratoria. Enfrente de él está ubicada una mesa en la cual habían controles, botones, y demás piezas inservibles de robots y maquinas Estaba apoyado en la mesa con sus codos y entre las manos tenía lo que parecía ser una pequeña cajita robótica con miles de. curiosas luces a su alrededor, el doctor la observaba con una mirada un tanto pensativa y concentrada mientras la giraba una y otra vez como examinándola. Decoe y bocoe lo observaban a la distancia muy pacientemente, como era su costumbre.

-¿qué crees que esté tratando de hacer?- preguntó decoe sin quitarle la mirada a su amo.

-ha estado observando esa caja desde que la término de armar- contestó bocoe.

Luego de esta corta charla, el par de robots volteo la mirada hasta que quedaron de frente mirándose desconcertadamente.

-jejeje- río el doctor, lo que ocasionó que sus robots dirigieran de nuevo la mirada hacia él. Luego observaron como su amo posó la caja sobre la mesa, dejando notar un pequeño botón rojo que tenía en la parte superior para luego presionarlo.

-¿que no era ese el botón de autodestrucción? -preguntó una vocecita infantil detrás del par de robots que observaba pacíficamente al doctor.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos hacia su locutor dándose cuenta que de quien se trataba era de Bokkun y lo miraron con un gesto dudoso, luego se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de aquella caja. Miraron alarmados, observaron que de ella sólo quedaba una nube de humo; se había hecho pedazos. Pero aun así eggman se carcajeaba y giraba en aquella silla sin parar.

- ahora si enloqueció- dijo decoe observando aquella escena.

El doctor se detuvo mirando hacia los escombros de la caja, la nube de humo aún no se desvanecía pero poco a poco se empezó a notar una pequeña figura acercándose al doctor.

- jejeje, bienvenida robot E-w- dijo Eggman felizmente.

* * *

Era de mañana, todos estaban preparándose para ir en busca de las esmeraldas del futuro.

Tails, cómo es propio de él, estaba arreglando unas cuantas cosas del tornado; Cream y chese se encontraban mirando la televisión mientras comían unas galletitas; Amy estaba haciendo el desayuno junto con Hoshi en la cocina de aquella extraña casa; Knuckles y Sonic habían salido a darle una vuelta a la ciudad, cada quien por su rumbo, claro está.

Silver salió de su casa en busca de una pequeña caja que años atrás había enterrado en aquel lugar, cerca de su casa.  
Comenzó a cavar. No tardó mucho en encontrar una pequeña cajita café, al abrirla habían dos brazaletes color azul. Las miró con ternura, para luego sacarlas y meterlas en una bolsa de plástico de color negro. Trató de relajarse un rato, cerró sus ojos– "desearía que esto fuera eterno..."- se dijo refiriéndose a ese pequeño momento de paz, miró hacia el cielo, luego cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Amy le había dicho.- "tienes que encontrar a tu hermano…" - Esas palabras que rondaban en su cabeza desde entonces. El pensar que por lo menos conocería a un miembro de su familia le alegraba la idea y al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba de él.

- ya no estaría tan sólo como ahora...- dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando de nuevo al cielo, se recostó en el pasto y una vez más sus ojos se cerraron.

- ¡silver!- Un grito ensordecedor lo hizo reaccionar y de un súbito movimiento abrió los ojos y se levantó de su cómoda pose.

- qué rayos...- dijo en voz baja. Confundido y algo aturdido buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz. -¡Sonic! ¡Ayuda...!- Esa voz…  
-Amy… ¿Es Amy?- Se dijo asustado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo buscando a su amiga.

Entró desesperadamente a su casa, se dirigió al lugar dónde la había visto por última ocasión: la cocina. De donde justo entonces, Amy y hoshi iban saliendo compartiendo sonrisas e intercambiando palabras. La primera llevaba una bandeja con galletas que ella, dada la ocasión, había preparado, y la última llevaba unos sandwíches. Ambas al ver al erizo tan enardecido, se asustaron y dieron un grito fuera de sí. Pero mala fue la suerte de la chica rosa con quien silver, sin querer, tropezó. La bandeja que esta llevaba voló por los aires junto con las galletas. Amy cayó de espaldas, sosteniéndose con los codos. Silver cayó sobre ella, los dos cerraron sus ojos al darse cuenta del impacto con el suelo.

Al abrir sus ojos, se sintieron avergonzados y no supieron que decir al momento.

Todos los demás, alarmados por los gritos de las dos chicas, corrieron al lugar. Silver sintió esas miradas de preocupación que lo hicieron reaccionar y empezó a levantarse.

-¡Amy! lo siento, ¿t-te lastime? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el héroe plata muy avergonzado y ligeramente ruborizado. Extendió una mano para ayudar a su amiga.

-Hmph… creí que era algo más importante. Silver ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías ver donde caminas. Bueno… ya que todo está bien por aquí, iré a dar otra vuelta…- Dijo Sonic, quien apenas llegaba de su expedición por la gran ciudad del futuro. Aparentó algo de simpatía, pero aunque no solo quería aparentarlo sino también sentirlo, no podía, no era eso lo que de verdad quería demostrar. Sentía celos, pero hasta el mismo se negaba a este hecho, aun así, todos notaron la extraña actitud del jovial erizo y lo miraron hasta que salió de la casa.

Amy hizo lo mismo que los demás, observo a Sonic, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Lo conocía casi perfectamente y sabía que esa no era su forma de ser. Posteriormente, volteó la mirada hacia su amigo plata, quién, por vergüenza, no quitaba los ojos del suelo.

- Oye… tranquilo… estoy bien- Sonrió Amy posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para que dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. Este solo se limito a sonreír forzadamente.

-Hay que limpiar este desastre- Dijo Hoshi observando cómo habían caído las galletas y aquella bandeja que había quedado debajo de un sofá.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hare- Aseguró la joven eriza rosa.

-Y-y-yo te ayudare- Dijo silver tartamudeando.

-gracias… pero no te preocupes, yo lo limpiare- Dijo Amy en actitud resuelta.

-No, yo tuve la culpa, te voy a ayudar- Contesto Silver

-Está bien- Sonrió Amy dulcemente.

Hoshi junto con los demás se dirigieron a la mesa dispuesto a desayunar mientras Silver y Amy fueron a limpiar aquel desastre.

Mientras limpiaban el silencio reino. Amy solo se limitaba a mirar a su amigo de reojo y Silver, limpiaba sin distraerse, con un rostro lleno de seriedad y aun sonrojado por lo que anteriormente había sucedido.

-Oye… ya pasó, estoy bien...- Dijo Amy mirando con dulzura a su amigo.

-…- El telequinético erizo no contesto, parecía que se había quedado mudo.

-Silver… ¿te pasa algo? Has estado muy raro desde que llegamos- mientras Amy decía esto, Silver se había encaminado hacia la cocina para tirar el montón de desperdiciadas galletas y Amy lo siguió.

-No me pasa nada… bueno…

- Hasta este momento no había despegado la mirada del suelo.

-Bueno…-Dijo Amy con algo de impaciencia.

-Es que… sigo pensando en lo que dijiste de… mi hermano- Contesto por fin, sin desviar la mirada

-ah… eso es- Contesto Amy – Silver, ¿Qué tanto sabes de Hoshi?

-¿Por qué?- Contestó dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la eriza.

-Bueno… es que tienen mucho parecido, ¿qué tal si… ella fuera tu hermana?-

- Pero tu dijiste que yo tenía hermano, no hermana- Contesto el erizo plata con cierta incertidumbre en el.

-Tal vez Shadow se equivoco, tal vez no escuché bien, incluso pudo ser que tal vez la carta tenía errores-

-No lo creo…-

-Pero, ¿ya viste los símbolos que tiene en sus manos? o… ¿su color? O… ¿sus ojos?- Pregunto Amy acercándose a él.

-Yo… no me he fijado mucho en sus ojos- Conesto Silver

- ¿pero en lo demás?, tienen mucho en común, además, ella es como si fueras tu en versión femenina jeje- La idea hizo que Amy dejara salir una leve risa, la cual hizo que Silver también sonriera.- ¿y…?

-¿y...?- Contesto el plata.

-¡chicos!, ¿ya vienen?- Escucharon decir a Tails desde el otro lado de la cocina.

Amy, quien todavía esperaba respuesta, miraba fijamente a Silver, este se limito a quedarse callado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Tails iba entrando cuando Silver paso a lado de él sin decir nada, yendo directamente a sentarse en un lado de un sillón en la sala, el pequeño zorrito lo siguió con la mirada muy extrañado y pensó -"que extraño, Silver no parece el mismo… algo anda mal…"-

-¿Tails?...- Dijo Amy moviendo graciosamente la mano enfrente de su amigo, tratando de hacer que volviera de su trance.

-Sí, vamos…- Amy hizo una extraña mueca al ver a Tails alejarse del lugar, luego lo siguió.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala enfrente de aquel televisor, Sonic por su parte, en vez de comer sándwiches como todos los demás, disfrutaba de unos hotdogs.

-Sonic… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- Pregunto Silver notando como su energético amigo se devoraba el ultimo pedazo de su ultimo hotdog.

-Jejeje, no estaba seguro de si encontraría vendedores de comida rápida aquí así que… me traje unos de casa- Contesto jovialmente.

-Muy bien, cambiando de tema, aun no sabemos nada sobre la ubicación del doctor eggman ni de las esmeraldas del futuro- Dijo Tails informando a los demás.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo Knuckles mostrando una gran piedra color carmesí.

-aaah! El Sr. Knuckles ha encontrado una esmeralda!- Dijo Cream mostrando alegría.

-Chao chao- Dijo Chese girando sobre sí.

- Genial… ahora solo nos faltan las otras seis, jejeje- rio Sonic.

- entonces… ¡hay que ir a buscarlas! Y de una vez también al gordinflón ese- Dijo Amy.

* * *

-Oye… ¿seguro que esto funcionara?- pregunto Rouge a su oscuro amigo, quien solo se limito a hacer una mueca como respuesta. La chica se sintió ofendida e incómoda, y a causa de ello, arqueo una ceja y miro fijamente a shadow, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

-Shadi…. ¿por qué siempre me dejas hablando sola?- Dijo la murciélago en forma de reproche

-… No dejas que me concentre, además, nadie pidió tu opinión, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.- Contesto Shadow mirándola de reojo y con un gesto algo frio; normal en el.

A causa de esto, Rouge cruzo los brazos y dio media vuelta, mientras Shadow seguía sentado enfrente de un gran monitor tecleando rápidamente y con mucha concentración; teclas sin orden aparente, y en la pantalla de igual forma aparecían continuamente muchos símbolos, letras y números sin sentido.

* * *

Todos se encontraban afuera de la casa del plateado chico esperando la señal de partida, bueno casi todos.

-Oye… ¿Todavía te duelen las heridas?, si no quieres ir, puedes quedarte aquí, nosotros encontraremos las esmeraldas- Dijo Silver con un gesto tierno y con un poco de preocupación apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y notando que Hoshi aun estaba apaciblemente sentada en el sofá, notablemente cabizbaja.

- Emmm…. Si… solo estaba… pensando… y muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero… necesito ir, tengo que ayudarles…- Contesto está mirando a Silver.

- Hoshi… ¿tu… quien eres? – Pregunto Silver casi arrepintiéndose luego de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Yo… no lo sé… hace tiempo lo olvide…- Dijo volteando de nuevo su mirada al piso- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- regreso la mirada hacia Silver.

-es que… no, nada olvídalo, pero… ¿Por qué nos ayudas?- Dijo aun en su pose.

-Porque ese viejo barrigón también se metió conmigo, quiero saber porque me persigue tanto.- Dijo parándose del sofá.

-Tienes razón… de todas formas, tu aun estas un poco débil, necesitas descansar.- Silver observo como su amiga se paraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, justo donde él estaba y al notarlo se paro normalmente frente a ella como tratando de frenarla.

-Claro que no, ya me siento mucho mejor- Contesto Hoshi evadiendo a Silver y dirigiéndose al tornado. El plateado chico la observo detenidamente y luego la siguió.

Ya todos estaban tomando sus asientos o debidos lugares para el arranque. Amy y Cream iban en el asiento trasero, mientras Knuckles y Sonic estaban en cada ala del avión y Tails como normalmente, iba al mando.

-¡Silver! ¿No piensas venir o qué?- Grito Sonic desde su posición.

Silver estaba volteado mirando hacia el cielo, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento. Muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. Recordó el momento en que los vio llegar a éste lugar, Amy… esa sonrisa tan cálida que a todos les brinda, ese modo de ser tan dulce… ¿Cómo puede Sonic ignorar a alguien así? -¿por qué?- Se dijo en voz baja, luego los gritos de Sonic lo despertaron- ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!- Dijo corriendo hacia el avión.

Al acercarse, Tails despego el avión, Silver y Hoshi utilizaron sus poderes para volar y seguirlos.

* * *

_¡Hey! Muy biém… después de releer todo, aquí les traigo de nueva cuenta el segundo capítulo de éste fic… el cuál empecé hace un buen xD..!  
Pero pues ahora que considero que tengo un poco más de experiencia, creo que me salen mejor :3  
Espero mejorar mi redacción, acepto críticas y observaciones, ayúdenme a mejorar..! :DD  
Se les quiere… Nos vemos en el capítulo 3:  
¡Entra Dany en acción!  
Bye bye..! _


	3. Capítulo 3 - ¡Entra Dany en acción

**Capitulo 3 **

** Entra Dany en acción..!**

Todo parecía en vano, que sus esfuerzos no servían de nada. Llevaban un largo tiempo buscando las esmeraldas sin resultado alguno y el cansancio se apoderaba de cada uno de ellos.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse y aunque normalmente sería una vista bellísima, en esta ocasión, y a causa de que en aquel futuro todo estaba casi completamente en ruinas, apenas se notaban los rayos solares, que se colaban entre los espacios que habían entre las espesas nubes de humo causadas por la inmensa contaminación y las de agua que anunciaban una tormenta. Tails había estacionado el tornado unos momentos atrás a causa de que su combustible se había agotado y ahora todos caminaban sin rumbo aparente en medio de un enorme desierto y en el que parecía que tiempo atrás se había desatado una guerra; una muy estrepitosa guerra.

-Oigan… ¿no creen que debemos descansar un rato?- Dijo una muy agotada Amy.

-Tranquila… estoy seguro de que pronto encontraremos algo.- Contesto Tails tratando de calmar a la chica. Su respiración estaba agitada.

-No creo que mis pies puedan seguir…- dijo Amy al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba caer de un sentón en el lugar.

-¡Vamos! No se den por vencidos, tenemos que encontrar por lo menos al dr. Eggman – Dijo Sonic, al parecer el único que aún tenia energía como para caminar otros diez kilómetros más.

- amy... Vamos- dijo extendiéndole una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a pararse. Amy lo miró cansada, extendió su mano mientras un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. No podía evitar perderse en su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos llenos de sentimientos, que él no expresaba, pero que ella conocía bien. El joven erizo al sentir aquella penetrante mirada se sonrojo sin más y luego desvío la mirada.

- Tails… ¿seguro que el tornado está bien?- Pregunto Knuckles

- Es cierto, no nos podemos fiar de nadie…ni de nada... Este lugar es algo extraño- Contesto Sonic.

-Mmmh… no creo que alguien pueda hacerle algo pero... Ok! Regresaré a verlo. Tal vez puedo hacer que arranque- Dijo dando media vuelta.

-emm... Sonic?- dijo amy ruborizada-

-¿sí? ¿Qué sucede?- respondió este.

-creo que... Ya... Emm... Ya puedes soltarme...- dijo mirando su mano la cual aún era sostenida por la de su héroe.

-ah... eh si... Lo-lo siento jeje- dijo zafándose rápidamente.

Mientras, tails No pudo caminar ni un metro y tropezó cayendo al suelo algo violentamente.

-Tails! ¿Estas bien?- Se acerco Cream a ayudarlo.

-Eee… si… ¿con que…?-

-¡Hola!, lo siento… ¿te lastimaste?- Dijo una voz a la par del zorrito.

Era una pequeña zorrita algo extraña y robótica… aproximadamente medía unos 30 cm. Todos la miraron desconcertados, ella solo se limito a poner sus brazos detrás y sonreír dulcemente.

-¿Q-q-quien eres tú?- Pregunto Tails observándola curiosamente

- Yo… soy… un robot- Contesto jovialmente

-Hmph… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Sonic

- Creo… que no tengo nombre….

-emmmm… ¿puedo ponerte un nombre? –Pregunto Cream acercándose al pequeño androide.

- no… solo llámenme Dany, me gusta ese nombre.

- Ok… entonces eres Dany…- Dijo Sonic algo pensativo.

- awwww que linda- Dijo Amy señalándola graciosamente

- Oigan… se nos está haciendo tarde- Hoshi se sentía bastante desesperada por terminar con aquel ser tan despreciable… se había ganado todo su odio… tenía ganas de estrangularlo, acabar con el de la manera más cruel que pudiera… se había metido con ella sin ninguna razón... o eso era lo que ella pensaba...

-Oh! Oh! Yo... sé donde esta Eggman…-

-"Nadie menciono nada sobre encontrar a Eggman…"- pensó Tails

-¿Cómo sabes… que buscamos a Eggman y como lo conoces?- Pregunto Knuckles

-Yo… ¡los escuche!- Obviamente estaba mintiendo, empezó a temblar y a moverse de un lado a otro.

- Bueno... ¿y qué esperas? ¡Vamos por ese viejo adiposo!- Dijo Sonic

- Bueno... síganme-

-Bien, ustedes síganla yo iré a reparar el Tornado- Dijo Tails.

-Nosotros te acompañamos, ¿verdad Chese?

- Chao, chao.- Contesto este dando vueltas.

Sonic asintió y todos empezaron a caminar siguiendo a aquel robot que se hacía llamar Dany… Nadie se sentía seguro con la presencia de este extraño robot. Era demasiado inusual que encuentres a alguien que sabe exactamente lo que buscas en medio de un desierto... y que éste ser sea un robot, era aún más sospechoso.

Una luz a lo lejos atrapó su atención. Era nada más y nada menos que una inmensa torre.

-Hey! Miren! De verdad Eggi... cada vez me sorprendes más con tu discreción…- Comento Sonic riéndose o más bien burlándose de que su base fuera una gran torre.

- Hmph… ¿y ahora qué? ¿entramos a darle una paliza?- Pregunto Silver serenamente.

- Tranquilo hablador… jeje no te desesperes hay que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer…- lo primero lo dijo ya que durante casi todo el camino el joven erizo plateado no dijo ni una sola palabra.

- Bien… iré a ver si no hay muchos robots vigilando…- Dijo la pequeña robot mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la entrada.

Todos notaron algo extraño en la parte trasera del robot, parecía un signo o algo así…

-Sip!, eggman no puede ser más discreto que esto…- Sonrió Sonic

Todos miraron en dirección a la robot. No podían creer lo que sus ojos veian, el Dr. Eggman había puesto su logotipo en la espalda de aquella pequeña.

-Ja! te encontramos- dijo hoshi con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

* * *

-Shad… ¿como vas con eso?- Pregunto Rouge, con un semblante aburrido, mirando fijamente a su compañero, quien aun estaba situado enfrente de aquel monitor.

-¡Shadow!- Dijo en forma de reproche.

-De verdad… ¿no puedes quedarte callada?- Dijo Shadow girando los ojos en señal de exasperación.

-Oye... llevo aqui mas de una hora esperando a que encuentres algun modo de como traer de vuelta a esa bola de inutiles individuos, que francamente no deberia de importarme...-

-Pero te importan... o talvez... él es el que te importa- Dijo Shadow en tono triunfante.

Shadow giro para verla directamente a los ojos, sabia que lo que habia dicho lastimo su orgullo, queria ver su reaccion. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio volvio a girar para seguir con lo suyo.

-Hmph... lo sabia- Dijo Shadow notando que la murcielago se habia quedado totalmente muda.

-¡Bien! tu ganas... ire a tomar aire fresco- Dijo caminando hacia la salida

- Hazme ese favor...- Contesto Shadow, haciendo que Rouge se enfureciera aun mas de lo que estaba.

-¡Eres desesperante!... ¿Qué es eso?-

Miro a Shadow quien extrañamente se había parado para dirigirse a un gran portal que tenía a su lado.

-Lo logré...- Dijo sin quitar la mirada de aquel aparato

-Y sin la ayuda de ese zorrito... mira que si tienes cerebro- Bromeo Rouge dejando escapar una leve risita.

-hmph...-

* * *

Todos corrían en dirección hacia aquella torre, ya que lo más probable ahora era que Dany, la robot, fuera a alertar a eggman. Debían detenerla o por lo menos estar atentos a sus ataques.

- genial... ¿Tan rápida es?¿ Acabó de verla y ahora no está...- decía hoshi mientras su respiración se volvía levemente agitada.

- ¿creen que haya usado el chaos control?- dijo amy

- no lo creo tal vez eggman consiguió alguna máquina capaz de teletransportar cosas o algo así...- contestó knuckles. Debido a que esa respuesta fue algo... Extraña todos voltearon a verlo y se detuvieron.-¿qué? Yo sólo digo...-

- bueno... Hay que ir por eggman...- dijo sonic comenzando de nuevo a correr. Los demás lo secundaron. Exceptuando a amy quien había sentido bajo sus pies un leve temblor, se había extrañado de que los demás no sintieran nada y decidió quedarse para ver que sucedía.

Sonic notó que alguien le faltaba, se detuvo y vio a amy parada mirando hacia un solo lugar-que extraño...- dijo para sí-¡amy!¡¿qué crees que haces? ¡Es peligroso!- al escuchar los gritos de sonic los demás también se detuvieron.

-amy...- dijo silver sin que nadie lo escuchará y se acerco a sonic sin quitarle la mirada a su amiga.

Amy seguía apacible en aquel lugar, había escuchado los gritos de sonic sin embargo sólo se limitó a mirar extrañamente el lugar en donde había sentido aquel temblor y a hacer una señal con su mano para que le esperaran. Luego de unos minutos sintió otro pequeño temblor.

-¡hay algo aquí!- grito alejándose un poco de su anterior posición y notando como ese pequeño temblor se presentaba cada vez con más intensidad.

-¡amy, aléjate de ahí!- gritaron al unísono sonic y silver. Quienes antes de ir a ver que sucedía compartieron miradas retadoras.

Pero un grito ensordecedor los hizo fijar su vista en amy quien tenía enfrente a un gran robot de unos 10 metros que efectivamente había salido del lugar del temblor. La chica había sido sorprendida, del susto se había quedado paralizada viendo las luces rojas que aquel ser tenía como ojos. Normalmente ella abría reaccionado rápido pero en este caso no pudo ni moverse por alguna razón sus sentidos no reaccionaron estaba asustada... Muy asustada.

Sonic rápidamente y por instinto corrió hacia el robot para golpearlo mientras silver se preparaba para paralizarlo pero...

-¡qué demonios!- dijo sonic al notar que antes de que el llegará el robot junto con su amiga... Desaparecieron.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ¿qué rayos había pasado? Como... ¿cómo se esfumó? Estaba parado con sus manos hacia enfrente no sabía qué hacer lo primero que pensó fue... Tengo que salvarla...

-¡silver! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- los gritos de Hoshi lo despertaron haciendo que volteara en dirección a ella.

-¡hay que salvarla! - grito sonic decidido acercándose al par, antes de que el plateado chico contestara.

Los demás seguían parados a cierta distancia observando lo acontecido.

-¡y que esperan, vamos!- gritó knuckles.

El grupo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada de aquella colosal torre, la miraron un rato asombrados y luego siguieron su camino siendo detenidos por unos robots de estatura mediana que tenían pinzas en los brazos y armas en los hombros. Comenzaron a esquivarlos mientras a otros los destruían.

Silver los levantaba con sus poderes estrellándolos con las paredes o en ocasiones con otros robots explotando en pedazos. Hoshi hacia lo mismo que este.

Knuckles los golpeaba hasta abollarlos o hacerlos explotar.

Y sonic giraba sobre su mismo eje destruyéndolos de un solo golpe.

Sin embargo esto no era suficiente ya que cada vez se presentaban en mayor cantidad, haciendo que se quedaran varados en la primer planta de aquel edificio.

-nunca terminaremos así...- dijo knuckles con la respiración notablemente agitada.

- ya sé...- dijo sonic en voz baja -¡chicos! ¡cúbranme! - grito -Tengo que salvarla- término diciendo casi en tono de susurro. Emprendiendo camino hacia lo más alto de la torre, en donde suponía debía de estar eggman y posteriormente... Amy...

Silver, hoshi y knuckles asintieron y siguieron destrozando a todos los robots que se les atravesaran.

* * *

-jojojó, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan- decía mientras observaba en un monitor todo lo que hacían sonic y compañía.

-nunca podrás detenerlo... Mi sonic vendrá por mí.- dijo cierta ériza rosa quien ahora se encontraba encerrada en una jaula de resistentes barrotes.

-eres tan ingenua pequeña... Una vez que el venga a salvarte ya no tendrá escapatoria... Como puedes ver... Esa jaula tiene un mecanismo que emana corriente eléctrica en sus barrotes lo que hace imposible acercarse a ellos... Una vez que los haya tocado recibirá una fuerte descarga que hará que todos sus poderes desaparezcan y así... Por fin conseguiré acabar con él y capturar al más grande ser que ha existido... y a su hermano...

-t-te refieres a... Hoshi... Y a...-

-así es, su hermano... Silver-

-pero... ¿por qué?-

-¿no les ha dicho nada? Parece que aún no les tiene la confianza suficiente como para decirles su pequeño secreto... Jojojo-

* * *

Llegó a una habitación oscura caminó sigilosamente para evitar cualquier alarma.

Una luz al fondo se encendió dejando ver la sombra de un. Hombre obeso sentado en una silla.

-eggman...-dijo en voz baja-¿qué es lo que tramas ahora?- le gritó- sabes que nunca podrás contra mi-

-mi querido erizo... Yo no acabare contigo... Tu serás el que lo hará.-

-¿qué?- dijo mientras veía como se encendía otra luz en una esquina dejando ver a su amiga encerrada en una gran jaula.

-¡sonic! No te a...- intento decir pero fue silenciada por una mano mecánica que puso un trapo en su boca para callarla y posteriormente la amarró de las manos.

-¡amy!- un robot se interpuso entre la ériza y el dejando notar que no era muy grande de hecho era de su misma estatura-¿y quieres que acabe con esto?-dijo en tono de burla.

-jeje querrás decir... Con estos...- dijo mientras presionaba un botón haciendo que más robots llegarán al lugar- que empiece la fiesta...-

* * *

_Capítulo 3… ¡listo!_  
_Parece que he avanzado un poco más.. :s_  
_Jaja, en fin. Espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando esto.. jujuju A mi si ^^_  
_Me he dedicado sólo a escribir :S_  
_Creo que comenzaré a hacerme mi tiempo para seguir leyendo aquellos fic's que no termine jeje n.n''_  
_Los leo luego..!_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Chaos control

**Capítulo 4 **

** Chaos control ¡De vuelta al presente!**

- tails... ¿Ya casi?- decía Cream mientras observaba el cielo, ese cielo alguna vez azul y hermoso; ahora oscuro, sin brillo alguno, que justo entonces dejaba mostrar aquellos estrepitosos relámpagos anunciando la llegada de una tormenta. - tranquilo...- decía la coneja para calmar a su dulce chao, quién temblaba de miedo.

- sólo unos ajustes más y... Arrancará- Decía agitadamente Tails.

-creí que le hacía falta combustible.

-también se le habían estropeado algunas piezas... ¡listo!- dijo al fin.

-¿Ya funcionó?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¡Sí!- dijo aparentemente alegre.

-Genial, vamos con los chicos.-

Tails asintió y luego ambos abordaron el avión. Justo antes de arrancar comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, no cualquier lluvia.  
-¿Qué sucede Tails?  
-Es… lluvia ácida.

Ambos se asustaron, era obvio que de tanta contaminación en aquel lugar la lluvia no caería cómo ellos la conocían.

-¡Cream! Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro antes de que la tormenta llegue.

-Tails… ¡Primero hay que ir por Sonic!

La pequeña coneja se había puesto muy nerviosa. Con los ojos lloros y temblorosa abrazó a Cheese.

* * *

- ¡Cada vez salen más!- grito hoshi notablemente cansada. Luego dirigió sus manos hacia un par de robots que tenía enfrente y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, los estrelló.

-¡se reproducen como ratas! - contesto knuckles golpeando a un robot.

- estoy agotado...- dijo Silver con la respiración muy agitada mientras sostenía con sus poderes uno de tantos robots.

Después de derrotar a unos cuantos más el cansancio pudo con ellos. Se dejaron caer violentamente al suelo.

Los robots seguían saliendo. Se pusieron de pie con la poca energía en sus cansados y desgastados cuerpos y tomaron una posición defensiva. Se dirigieron unas miradas como buscando en ellas alguna respuesta para salir de ese lío, pero sabían que no podían contra ellos, sólo un milagro los podía salvar.

* * *

-hmph... Con que sólo queda un pequeño robot...- decía sonic mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora a eggman. Este sólo se limitó a sonreír maléficamente, lo que hizo que el azul chico ardiera en rabia.

Brincó, giro sobre si, se dirigió al androide y al hacer contacto con él, este voló en pedazos.

Amy observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos todo lo que pasaba frente a ellos, vio como eggman sonreía sobre su asiento y como sonic después de acabar con aquel obstáculo se dirigía tranquilamente y con una mirada sería hacia ella. Ella no sabía cómo decirle o por lo menos advertirle del peligro así que comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado intentando comunicarle a sonic que no se acercará pero...  
-No creas que esto ha acabado…- Rió Eggman.

-¿Qué?- La mirada de Sonic se fijó en aquel ser despreciable.

-¡Metal Sonic! ¿¡Pero cómo!

-Verás, ¡yo Soy el verdadero Sonic!- Se dirigió hacia el azul erizo con una serie disparos y golpes.

-Genial…- Dijo Sonic corriendo.

Una serie de disparos hizo que capturó la atención de todos.

-¡tails te estabas perdiendo la fiesta!- dijo sonic.

Nota: Se preguntarán, ¿cómo entró ahí con tan semejante máquina (el tornado)? pues verán, las puertas de aquel lugar eran inusualmente enormes, por lo que una máquina como ésta entraba fácilmente.

- ¿¡que! P-pero que... ¿¡qué haces aquí mocoso! ¡Arruinarás mis planes!- grito eggman enfadado.

-creo que nunca conseguirás ganar- dijo tails dirigiendo el láser en el que tanto había trabajado hacia la jaula en la que se encontraba amy. Con mucho cuidado apuntó y luego disparo.

Sonic sin pensarlo corrió y la tomó en brazos notando como de los barrotes echaban chispas. Luego corrió hacia el tornado, desató a amy y se dirigió a eggman pero, extrañamente este había desaparecido.

-¡¿a dónde fuiste?- grito a la defensiva.

-no muy lejos...- contestó eggman.

Sonic miró hacia arriba de él y... Ahí se encontraba con esa sonrisa maniática.

- que suerte que tengo un segundo plan... ¡sal E-w!- grito eggman.

El techo se partió dejando caer escombros y una cajita entre ellos está en el transcurso de su caída fue tomando forma...

-¡Dany! Sabía que algo raro pasaba...-

- de seguro te acabas de dar cuenta ¿no? Que ingenuo eres- Dijo Eggman

-jeje de hecho lo noté cuando vi tu marca en la espalda de ella... Que descuidado y tonto eres...- contestó sonic.

-¿¡que! Grr... ¡decoé, bocoe!- estos dos se encontraban afuera de aquella habitación escuchando todo lo que pasaba.

-creo que siempre si lo notó...- dijo bocoe.

-cállate, nos escuchará- dijo decoé.

Justo llegó bokkun, los miró con una sonrisa macabra y luego se dirigió a eggman.

-¡doctor doctor!- gritaba el pequeño.

Hasta entonces nadie exceptuando a eggman era consciente de una gran máquina ubicada en otra de las esquinas la cual contenía las 6 esmeraldas faltantes. Prácticamente ya las habían reunido todas ya que la otra no estaba muy lejos, tails la había guardado.

Notó que su esmeralda comenzaba a brillar primero débilmente pero poco a poco brillaba con más intensidad, lo mismo sucedía con las otras 6.

Bokkun al notar esto paró en seco mirando hacia la máquina que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Luego la luz se hizo aún más fuerte invadiendo poco a poco el lugar sonic había abrazado a amy quien temblaba notablemente de miedo.

* * *

¡Ya no puedo más!- grito hoshi.

-¿qué es eso?- dijo silver viendo cómo se avecinaba una cegadora luz.

-no se preocupen no se han muerto... Es... Es el chaos control... Pero... ¿cómo?- dijo knuckles anonadado.

La luz los envolvió a todos haciéndolos ajenos a lo que sucedía. Haciendo borrosa su vista hasta perder completamente la conciencia.

* * *

Se encontraba acostado con los brazos extendidos hacia sus costados aún inconsciente. Ella estaba acostada a un lado de él, con su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, se exalto al ver que su amado estaba a su lado. Ella no recordaba casi nada, sólo que antes de quedar inconsciente cerró los ojos y luego sintió unos brazos rodeándola pero... Nunca se imaginó quien podría ser.

Sonrió dulcemente, miró a sonic con una ternura incomparable. Para ella él era simplemente perfecto, no había algo que hiciera mal, siempre y cuando no implicará el tener que nadar. Pero el hecho de pensar que le temía al agua le daba ternura. Se sonrojo al pensar en tantas cosas sobre él. Extendió su mano derecha hacia el rostro de sonic para darle una tierna caricia en su mejilla. Paró en seco al notar como movía ligeramente los parpados hasta abrir los ojos completamente.

Lo contempló un rato, el sólo le sonrió dulcemente. Adormilado estiró los brazos dando un gran bostezó e inconscientemente abrazo a su amiga. Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas pero... Ciertamente le agradaba, sonrió de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en el. Sintiéndose protegida y tranquila.

De nuevo comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Se estremeció al notar a quien tenía entre sus brazos se puso más rojo que un tomate, no sabía por qué la había abrazado... Pero lo hizo.

Rápidamente se sentó al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve grito.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó amy.

- y-y-y-yo... Eee...- comenzó a decir un montón de cosas sin sentido, se sentía avergonzado e incómodo.

-tranquilo, habla más despacio- dijo amy reincorporándose dejando escapar una risita.

Al ver a amy reír, el sonrió dulcemente, no estaba muy seguro del porqué, pero simplemente le gustó su forma de reaccionar, era tan natural y... Y esa sonrisa que hacía que lo demás pareciera fácil... Le gustaba su sonrisa.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un tiempo. Amy le compartió otra sonrisa.

Sonic desvío la cara ruborizado -creo...creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a los chicos- dijo.

- bueno, vamos- contésto amy

Algo confundida y con dulzura.

Se levantó de su lugar seguido por la chica y comenzó a correr. Primero dio un acelerón, siendo detenido por su amiga quien dijo- tranquilo, yo no puedo correr tan rápido...- el sonrió jovialmente y contestó - jejé, es cierto- la tomó en brazos, ella se asustó un poco por su reacción pero luego se sostuvo de su cuello mientras el emprendía su camino..

* * *

- Annie... ¿Ya casi?- preguntaba cream.

- creo que aún me falta algo...- contestó una coneja de piel blanca y cabello castaño desde adentró de una habitación. Mientras se veía en un espejo.

-apúrate, los chicos ya deben estarnos esperando.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-cream, ¿TODOS estarán ahí?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-ee... Si...-

-muy bien... Si quieres adelántate...-

-¿segura? ¿Recuerdas el camino?- -si... No te preocupes por mí-

Y así salió de su casa junto con cheese rumbo a la casa de tails, quien los había citado allí ya que aún no habían encontrado a sonic, no sabían que había pasado con él desde que regresaron a su presente; estaban preocupados.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa de su amigo estaban impacientes, aún no llegaban todos. Sólo estaban ahí tails, knuckles, silver, hoshi, y shadow y rouge quienes al saber que sus amigos habían regresado inmediatamente, se dirigieron a verlos para explicarles cómo fue que habían regresado. Tails preguntó que si que les había pasado por qué se suponía que abrirían el portal en cuanto ellos quisieran regresar. Shadow explicó que la máquina se salió de control haciendo que ellos regresarán, pero que igual no se podían quedar mucho tiempo allá, ya que en su presente las cosas tampoco iban color de rosa... Eggman había dejado unos cuantos robots en la ciudad, estos a medida que avanzaban iban destruyendo todo a su paso, pero el equipo chaotix había hecho un buen trabajo encargándose de ellos, aunque comenzaron a salir robots de la tierra, al parecer eggman se había preparado muy bien. La lucha cada vez enardecía más. Los chaotix no podían solos con la avalancha de robots por lo que shadow, rouge y unos cuantos soldados de GUN decidieron unirse a la lucha derrotando a la mayoría, fue entonces cuando shadow decidió abrir el portal.

Llegó corriendo con su chao volando a un lado y su respiración agitada. -perdón por llegar tarde... Me atrasé un poco- dijo la conejita de piel color crema entrecortadamente.

-hmph... Se suponía que deberían de haber llegado a las 3 en punto... Son las 3:50- dijo knuckles

-ya... Lo importante, es que llegó...- dijo tails

- y lo mejor es que no viene su pequeña prima... ¿No shad?- dijo rouge golpeando ligeramente con el codo a su amigo y con una sonrisa pícara.

-hmph...-

-oh! Ella viene en un rato más, me dijo que me adelantara- dijo cream sonriente.

-mmm... Viene en un rato más...-repitió rouge pícaramente.

El érizo negro se cruzó de brazos, giro los ojos, aunque trato de aparentar que no había causado ningún efecto en el, de la nada se sonrojo visiblemente haciendo que los demás se burlaran de él.

* * *

_Capítulo 4 ¡Listo!_  
_Gracias por Leer n.n._  
_Aún espero reviews! __  
_Bueno, creo que se están preguntando quién es la prima de Cream! :DD_  
_Bueno, lo explicaré más adelante n.n_  
_jaja Cuídense n.n_  
_Sosee se despide! (:_


	5. Capítulo 5 - La búsqueda comienza

_Pfff.. Gracias Ariel! TuT Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n xD_  
_Y a todos, los que lean, les agradezco de antemano que me lean (: Bueno les dejó._

**Capítulo 5 **

**La búsqueda comienza.**

-doctor... Ya casi... Llegamos?- decía un cansado robot el cual respondía al nombre de bokkoe.

-¿por qué subimos esta montaña?- preguntó otro robot este respondía al nombre de decoé.

-¡cállense! Par de hojalatas inservibles.- contestó eggman notablemente hastiado.

-doctor, no entiendo, ¿por qué quiere poner su base en una montaña?- decía una robot la cual usaba sus propulsores para volar.

-jejeje...- justo entonces llegaron a lo alto de la montaña. Se podía distinguir una gran construcción de roca completamente abandonada. Estaba casi completamente llena de enredaderas algunas rodeaban la parte superior de unos barrotes de metal ubicados en la cima, estos se encontraban en un muy mal estado, oxidados, algunos rotos en pedazos, etc.

* * *

-Este no... Umm, este tampoco amm... ¿cual me quedaría mejor?- décia una coneja blanca, mirándose en un espejo y observando varios vestidos.

-¡este está perfecto!- dijo por fin con una media sonrisa.

* * *

-Sonic, ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?-

-Tranquila Amy…

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo la chica rosa viendo como una luz enfrente de ellos comenzaba a expandirse por todo aquel bosque el que hace unos segundos corrían. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó, luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡¿Pero qué…?- Dijo alarmado Sonic.

-Es… ¿quién es?

El frío suelo de aquel lugar se encontraba una eriza. Sus púas eran, algunas cortas de color negro y otras más largas de un color café, con algunas mechas de color verdeagua. Vestía una blusa de rayas negras y rojas, una falda negra con unos tenis rojos, una vestimenta muy peculiar.

-Ella… salió de esa luz…- Dijo atónita Amy.

-No lo sé… ¿estará bién?

Se acercaron para observarla mejor. Su respiración era normal, sólo estaba inconsciente. Sonic la cargó en brazos.

-Sigamos.

-¿La llevarás?

-¿Quieres que la deje?

-Pues… no.

-Bien, vamos, los chicos deben estar esperando por nosotros.

* * *

-¿aún no hay rastro de sonic?-

-No Tails, tampoco de Amy...- decía Knuckles.

-Me empiezo a preocupar…- Musitó Cream.

-Tranquilos, si esa están juntos no creo que algo pueda sucederles.- Habló Rouge.

De pronto un extraño sonido se escuchó haciendo que todos los presentes dirigieran la mirada hacia la entrada.

- ¡sonic! Al fin apareces,... Estábamos preocupados. No sabíamos nada de ustedes dos desde hace 2 días- dijo tails.

-¡¿dos días!- dijo asombrado sonic-¿de verdad?

-si... Aunque no lo creas. ¿uh? ¿Ella quién és?- Pregunto Tails, observando a la misteriosa chica que Sonic llevaba en sus brazos.

-Oh, ella… No lo sé realmente.

-Una extraña luz la trajo- Dijo Amy.

-Recuéstala en el sofá- Dijo Tails.

-Creo que hay que esperar a que despierte.- Sonic la dejó en aquel sofá para luego dirigirse a sus amigos.

-Bueno… ¿Ya estamos todos no?-

-sólo falta mi prima, Tails- dijo cream

-¿viene tu prima? Jeje que bueno...-dijo Amy

-hmph... Si... Qué bueno...-Dijo sonic resoplando.

-vamos... ¡anímate! -le dijo amy posando su mano en el hombro de sonic.

- estoy bien... Es sólo que... Aún no entiendo por qué me odia...- dijo sonic desanimadamente.

- jajaja esta algo loca, jeje pero me cae bien- dijo amy

-hmph...- resopló shadow.

-jeje si... A Shadow igual le agrada... ¿Verdad?- dijo amy notando que Shadow se empezaba a sonrojar levemente.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-oigan... Y... ¿que saben de las esmeraldas y de eggman?-preguntó sonic

- hasta ahora, sólo sabemos que las esmeraldas se esparcieron por toda la tierra y de eggman no tenemos noticias- dijo tails

-oigan... Hay algo ahí afuera- dijo hoshi señalando hacia la entrada.

Todos miraron hacia la misma dirección y notaron como unas orejas color blanco y largas se asomaban por una esquina.

-Annie no te escondas... Ya te vimos- grito creám

La coneja salió lentamente dejándose mostrar. Todos quedaron atónitos al ver a la coneja quien vestía un vestido fugia con un cinturón negro y accsesorios del mismo color pero lo que les asombró fue que aparte de eso, en el cuello llevaba como dije una esmeralda del caos color roja.

La mirada de todos quedó asombrada al verla, como... ¿Dónde la consiguió?

-A-A-Annie... ¿q-q-que haces con...?- preguntó cream quedándose sin aliento.

-eee... Esto? Jeje la he encontrado de camino hacia acá. Pero creo que está muy grande. Se las regalaré a ustedes- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok…- decía cream con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Oh, pero que grosera he sido. No los saludé.- Dijo acercándose al primer personaje.

-¡Hola Tails!- Dijo sonriendo. Continuó.-¡Hola Cream y Chese! ¡Hola Amy! ¡Hola… Sonic!- A éste último le dedicó una mirada de despreció, lo cual inquietó al joven erizo-¡Hola Knuckles y Rouge!

-¿Por qué nos dijo hola así…?- Dijo Knucles en voz baja.

-No lo sé Knuckie, no lo sé…

-¡Hola Shaditoow...!- Dijo acercándose a éste y besando su mejilla. Shadow se limitó a desviar la mirada.

Sonic soltó una sonora carcajada, todos lo miraron pero ninguna mirada se comparaba con la mirada matadora de Shadow.

Annie lo miro de la misma forma que su amigo y luego sin pensarlo se avalanzó hacia Sonic (al estilo jackie chan... XP ) a darle una certera patada en toda la cara. Esto hizo que el erizo cayera al piso con un fuerte sonido. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal acción. Annie sólo se sacudió y continuó.

-¡Hola ehh…!- Dijo mirando extrañada a Silver y Hoshi.

-Mi nombre es Silver. Mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Hoshi.

-Oh… ¿Son hermanos?

-Este…

-No- Dijo Hoshi ciertamente cortante.

Silver se extrañó por esa reacción.

-¡Se parecen mucho!

-D-d-dónde…¿Dónde estoy?- Decía una adormilada eriza.

-Oh, ¿y ella…?- Dijo confundida Annie.

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos…- Contestó Tails.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo llegué aquí…?

-Bueno… Emm... Yo soy Tails. Ellos son Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Hoshi, Silver, Cream, Cheese, Shadow y Annie.- Dijo señalándolos.

-¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?- Dijo Amy amistosamente.

-Yo… yo soy Sosee.

-¿Sosee? Qué extraño nombre…

Se talló los ojos luego de un parón comenzó a observar todo su cuerpo un tanto asustada.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Perdiste algo?- Dijo Annie.

-No… yo… yo... ¿¡Soy una eriza!

Todo presente la observó extrañado, ¿Quién era ella…?

Hoshi la había estado observando desde que la vio llegar. Ella no era una eriza como cualquier otra…

-No me han contestado en donde estoy-Dijo seria.

-Verás, estás en Mobius…- Dijo Tails.

-¿Qué es Mobius?

-Nuestro planeta.

-No… no, no, no… esto está mal. ¡Le dije que no tocara nada!¡¿Qué hago aquí!

-Bueno, mientras ustedes siguen averiguando de dónde es ella, dejaré de perder el tiempo. Buscaré las esmeraldas-Dijo Shadow igual de serio y seguido por Knuckles y Rouge, salieron del lugar.

-Hoshi…¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo Silver al observar que la eriza estaba muy distraída.

-Si… ella… ella se me hace conocida. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar las esmeraldas Silver?

-Bien…

-Chicos, iremos a ayudar con las esmeraldas- Dijo Hoshi.

-¡Correcto!-Dijo Tails

-Yo igual iré, entre más seamos, mejor- Musitó Sonic para luego salir corriendo.

Hoshi Salió del lugar seguida de Sonic. Silver se quedó observando y escuchando como aquella eriza contaba lo que alguna vez fue su vida. Lo único que logró escuchar fue que antes de ser eriza, ella era una humana. Escuchó algo sobre un portal y una luz…

-¡Silver!

La voz de Hoshi lo despertó -¡Ya voy!- Dijo saliendo de aquella casa.

-Entonces… llegaste aquí por un portal que hizo tu padre.

-Así es… ¿Tails? Qué curioso nombre- Dijo seguido de una pequeña risa.

-Si… ¿ya estás más tranquila?-

-Si... Pero necesito saber cómo está mi familia…

-Te puedo ayudar…

-¿Enserio?

-Si… pero tomará su tiempo.

-Esperaré lo que sea posible…

* * *

-Silver, ¿Crees que encontraremos algo?

-Tenemos qué. Oye, esa chica…

- Es extraña…

-Dijiste que te parecía conocida.

-Sí; sé que la he visto en algún lugar.

Caminaron durante un largo rato, llegando a un los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un pequeño pueblo.

-Este lugar…- Dijo Silver.

-Ese barrigón…- Dijo Hoshi con cierto odio, el cual concentró en su puño.

-Tranquila, vamos a investigar un poco.

Una de aquellas casas parecía estar en buen estado; Algo quemada y en partes dañada, pero se veía mucho mejor que las otras.

Entraron. Parecía que por dentro estaba igual de dañada que por fuera.

-Silver...- Musitó Hoshi llamando la atención de éste. Señaló a una niña que se encontraba sentada en un sillón que se encontraba al fondo de aquella habitación de la casa. Se acercaron con cierto cuidado.

Era una pequeña eriza rosa, talvez de unos 11 años. Vestía un vestido morado con una diadema y unos zapatos del mismo color.

-¿Q-Q-Quienes son ustedes?- Dijo temblorosa.

-Yo soy Hoshi, tranquila, no te haremos nada. Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… T-t-tengo miedo.

-¿Cúal es tu nombre pequeña?

-Yo… Soy Karla… ¡Quiero a mi hermana!¿No la han visto?

-¿Quién es tu hermana?

-Su-su-su su nombre es Sosee. Hace dos días que no la veo.

Silver y Hoshi compartieron miradas dando a conocer que ambos estaban desconcertados.

-SoSee...

-Si, ella es mi... ¡¿Que soy!- Gritó asustada al ver sus manos.- Y y y ustedes... tu ... son.. ¿erizos?

-Si, somos erizos, estamos en el planeta Mobius.- Contestó Silver.

-¿Que?- Dijo atónita.

-Tu hermana, está con nosotros, ¿quieres que te llevemos con ella?

-Si, por favor. Estoy asustada.

-Tranquila pequeña, nosotros les ayudaremos- Dijo Hoshi con una sonrisa.

Salieron de aquella casa. Karla les comentó cómo habian llegado a ese lugar. Su padre era un inventor muy famoso en su pueblo. Había hecho algo que cambiaría por completo su vida; un portal. No sabía exactamente a donde podía llevarlos, pero era muy poderoso. Una tarde Karla y su hermana se encontraban en la oficina de su padre. El recuerdo de ese día llego a ella.

_"-Karlita... no toques ahí, papá nos regañará...- Decía en tono de fastidio._

_-A tí te regañará- Dijo burlona._

_-Karla...! Espera...¡No! No sabes que es eso!- Dijo viendo como su hermanita menor tomaba un extraño control que había en el suelo, justo delante de aquel gran arco._

_-Umm..¿que pasará si...?- Apretó un pequeño botoncito azul._

_La máquina entonces empezó a prender unas luces extrañas que tenia en las orillas. Sosee no sabía exactamente que era aquello. Pero el ver a su hermana enfrente de aquel extraño aparato la puso nerviosa. Corrió hacia ella y la jaló para alejarla del lugar. Justo entonces el portal se abrió, callendo ella dentro._  
_Karla calló al suelo confundida viendo como su hermana mayor se iba dentro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Quiso ir tras de ella pero justo entonces su padre llegó, deteniéndola para que no le sucediera nada._

_-¡Sooosee!- Gritaba con desesperación._

_Cuando su padre se distrajo, se safó de su agarre corriendo hacía aquella máquina."_

-Y ahora llevo 2 días perdida en éste lugar...- Dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Tranquila...¿Dos días? Que extraño, a Sosee la acaban de encontrar hoy.- Dijo Hoshi.

-Quiere decir que ella tardó más tiempo viajando que tú. Si, extraño- Dijo Silver.

-Ya es tarde y no hay ninguna esmeralda cerca, silver.

-Ya sé... creo que es hora de regresar.

Caminaron los tres de regreso a la casa del pequeño zorrito de dos colas.

* * *

La noche había caido. Caminaba por aquel bosque en busca de alguna pista que le dijera en dónde podrían estar las esmeraldas, o el doctor Eggman.

-Shad, tengo un problema.- Se escuchó decir a Rouge por medio de un radio.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-¡Lo que sea!- un sonoro grito lo aturdió por un momento.

-Shadow, ¿Que le ha pasado a Rouge?- Dijo Knuckles, de igual manera; por un radio.

-No lo sé, encárgate tú, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Dijo mirando una sombra enfrente de él.

-Ahora me las pagarás...

* * *

_Bién, creo que me he tardado un poquito. El capítulo lo veía muuy demasiado corto. Pero después de agregar, quitar, componer, etc. etc. etc. ¡Ha quedado listo!_

_Gracias por leer..!_  
_Y quiero comentarles que uno de mis fic's que que que que que... he borrado, pq después de releerlo no me convenció mucho :s lo he agregado a éste n.n jaja. Ahora hay más personajes. Me cuesta un poco seguir la historia así, pero haré lo posible por terminarle._

_Bueno, es todo, cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario... Conmigo xD_  
_Dejen sus reviews! ^^_

_SoSee Fuera!_


	6. Capítulo 6 - ¿Sólo una amistad?

**Capitulo 6**

**¿El principio de sólo una "Buena Amistad"?**

_"-Ella es un fenómeno... (Voz masculina) _

_-No... Dejenme en paz... Yo... Me largare... Tengo que regresar a casa... (Voz femenina)_

_-Existe un mundo paralelo a este... En el que los animales hablan... Ese mundo... Existe... Yo sé que es real... (Voz masculina) _

_-Sosee... Sosee... Tu púedes ayudarnos... (Voz femenina)_

_Sosee... Todo depende de ti... ... (Voz femenina)"_

Abrió los ojos asustada y con la respiración agitada.

-Sosee, ¿estas bien? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, ¿cierto?- decía Amy mirando la cara asustada de la ériza.

-yo... Estaba recordando mi... Mi mundo...- contesto distraída.-"¿_Yo? ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarles?... ¿A qué?…que sueño tan extraño... El fenómeno... Era... ¿quien era?... ¿volver a su mundo...? ¿Que quería decir con eso?_ "–Pensó.

"_Mi padre... Mi padre sabía de este extraño mundo... ¡no está loco! "_

-¿que tanto piensas? ¿Tus sueños? Tienes sueños muy extraños... Y duermes mucho..- soltó una pequeña risa. – Te movías como si estuvieras huyendo de algo… Era una pesadilla, ¿Cierto?

- No estoy segura... Pero siento como si no tuviera energías para nada.-

-chicas... ¡Bajen un momento...!- grito Tails.

Ambas acudieron al lugar donde el zorrito se encontraba.

-¿que sucede tails?- dijo Amy.

Frente a ellos, en la sala de estar, se encontraban parados silver y hoshi.

-¡Chicos! ¿Encontraron algo?- Dijo Amy.

-Pues... Exactamente algo... No- dijo hoshi.

-Más bien es un alguien...- continuó silver.

-¿alguien?...- dijo Tails extrañado.

Miraron que curiosamente detrás del érizo plateado, una pequeña ériza rosa se asomaba...

La pequeña karla y sosee no se reconocieron en un principio. Ambas habían pasado de un aspecto humano al de un érizo... Ahora no sabían quienes eran.

-vamos diles algo Karla...- dijo hoshi.

-¡¿Karla?!- dijo sosee sorprendida.

-tu... ¿Me conoces?- musitó tímida.

-sii... Yo soy tu...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la eriza reconoció la voz de su hermana. Abrió los ojos de par en par y seguidamente grito:

-¡hermana!- se abalanzó a la ériza negra con un gran abrazo. -creí que-que... Tal vez... Tal vez algo te había pasado... Tal vez... Por culpa mía...¡debí obedecerte...! Disculpame...- le dijo entre lloriqueos.

Sosee había empezado a llorar también, estaba tan asustada de que tal vez a su pequeña hermana le hubiera sucedido algo que sentía que moriría, pero ahora la tenía entre sus brazos... Y la había extrañado tanto.

-tran... Tranquila... Ya todo está bien...- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿crees que papá este bien?

-claro que si... No te preocupes, juntas saldremos de esto...- dijo sosee secándole algunas lágrimas a su hermana.

-si, y nosotros les ayudaremos.- dijo Tails.

-Si, muchas gracias Tails. Muchas gracias chicos, por todo lo que han hecho hoy por nosotros… Espero algún día poder pagárselo.-Dijo Sosee.

-Tranquila, siempre ayudamos al que nos necesita.

Hoshi no le había quitado la mirada en todo el rato a sosee. Tenía un presentimiento muy extraño sobre ella… ¿Seguro que era una simple humana convertida en eriza?

- ¿quieren comer algo?- dijo Amy. -ya es muy tarde, de seguro tienen hambre...

- la verdad si.. Y mucha- dijo karla, ahora más calmada.

Todos soltaron una pequeña risa.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor. Silver notó que hoshi no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-¿te sucede algo?

-yo... Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza... -dijo un tanto mareada. Empezó a querer caminar. Sus pasos eran débiles, caminaba con mucho trabajo, como si le estuvieran moviendo el piso. Luego... perdió el equilibrio.

Silver se asustó, ágilmente la atrapó antes de que callera al suelo.

-hoshi.. ¿que te sucede...?-

Ella comenzo a murmurar algunas palabras que silver no entendía... Empezó a asustarse...

-ella... Es... Es... Mi hermana... Mi hermano... Están aquí... Los dos...-

-¿que? ¡tails, Amy!-

Ambos acudieron de inmediato.

-¿que sucede?- dijo Amy.

-¿hoshi?- dijo tails al verla en lor brazos de silver. - recuéstala en el sofá.

-las esmeraldas... No... No funcionarán...- seguía diciendo cosas aparentemente sin sentido.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dijo Amy.

-no se, dijo algo sobre su hermana..y su hermano...- contesto silver.

-... Hay que ayudarla... -

- esto es confuso ¿que le sucede? Es como si.. Ella hubiera sido poseída…- Dijo Amy.

Sosee y su hermana estaban asustadas. Se limitaron a sólo observar.

* * *

-piensas quedarte ahí... Y dejarme ganar, ¿como aquella vez?- dijo una voz femenina entre sombras.

-hmph... Dejarte ganar... La batalla no terminó..- contesto Shadow.

-tuviste suerte de que mi amo me llamará... Pero de no haber sido así.. Tu ya serias historia... -

-¿quieres callar? -

-hay... La forma de vida más perfecta se ha enojado. Eggman tenía razón, eres arrogante, amargado... Y muy tonto. Nunca harás nada con esa actitud.-

- chaos... – Shadow se preparó para lanzar un ataque.

- oh, no lo harás...

La misteriosa enemiga de Shadow logró escuchar el susurro del érizo, lanzandole una certera patada en la cara.

-¿quieres otra? Podría dejarte huir si así lo quieres.. Con una pequeña condición, claro.

-hmph... ¿que es lo que quieres?

-nada difícil... Sólo quiero que le entregues esto a esos seres que haces llamar "amigos..."

-yo no tengo amigos...

- lo que sea, solo entregaselos. Ah, yo asegurate de que tu amiguito silver, hoshi y aquella extraña ériza... ¿humana? Lo escuchen también...

Seguido de esto se escuchó su risa por todo el lugar... Para finalmente desaparecer.

-como... ¿como sabe de sosee?

* * *

-rayos... ¿Donde están esos idiotas cuando se les necesita?- decía una cansada murciélago.

-rouge, ¿donde estas? – Escuchó decir a Knuckles por un radio.

-en el parque jugando con mis robots...-

-¡rouge!

-¡no lo sé! Sólo... ¡en el bosque! Un montón de ojalata apareció de repente y...- corría, su voz ya se escuchaba agitada. Salto para esconderse dentro de un gran hueco encontrado en la tireres, para protegerse del impacto de un gran misil. –Acabo de refugiarme. Esto es vergonzoso…

-Eso no me ayuda en nada... Bueno, te buscare.

- Apurate! Esto tal vez termine rápido... Y no creo que yo sea la ganadora...

Los ojos del equidna se agrandaron como platos, y su corazón se aceleró más de lo normal.

-No te preocupes..- contesto mientras corría por el lugar en busca de ella...

* * *

-¿no ha despertado áún?- preguntó Amy a tails, quien llegaba a la sala de estar. Habia estado con hoshi, quien después de ese extraño "ataque" se había quedado dormida.

-no.. Me preocupa.

-¿a donde fue silver?

-Cero que está afuera.

Sosee y karla estaban sentadas a la mesa. Se sentían asustadas, preocupadas… razón por la que su cena estaba casi entera.

-Chicas, ustedes dormiran en la recámara de huéspedes, Amy les llevará.

-si, gracias tails. – Contestó Sosee.

-no hay de que. Mañana configurare el portal para que puedan comunicarse con su familia, pero ustedes aún no pueden entrar por el, sería peligroso, para eso se necesitan muchas pruebas.

-si, no te preocupes.

Karlita estaba apoyada en el hombro de su hermana cuando..

-¿karla...?- sosee la miró, estaba cómodamente dormida.

-jeje creo que se durmió-dijo Amy.

-ha de estar muy agotada. Amy, podrias llevarla? Yo aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-claro

Amy despertó a la pequeña niña, para poder guiarla despierta hasta su dormitorio.

Tails avisó a sosee que iría a su taller.

La ériza se quedó un rato en la sala, se asomó a una ventana. Se quedó un tiempo observando el cielo… luego notó a ese erizo plata sentado en el pasto.

-¿que le pasará a silver...?- Siguió mirándolo. Siempre con ese semblante tranquilo, serio… en cierta forma, le parecía lindo.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia él.

-hola...- dijo tímidamente a espaldas del erizo.

Silver se espanto un poco, volteo la cara, la miró de pies a cabeza, para por último decir...

-hola... ¿que haces aquí? ¿no deberías descansar un poco?

-¿y tu? ¿no descansas?

- yo estoy acostumbrado.

- pero deberías de.

Un silencia un tanto incómodo se apoderó del lugar.

-el cielo.. Esta estrellado... Me recuerda a mi mundo.- La eriza rompió el silencio.

- ¿como es tu mundo?

- para empezar, somos humanos… Y bueno, los animales son sólo... Animales.- sonrio levemente.- ¿sabes? Los érizos siempre han sido mis favoritos...

- Ustedes son humanos... ¿como eggman?

-eh... Si... aun no entiendo cómo fui transformada en ériza...

- si, es extraño. Nunca había visto un caso así.

-me siento… un poco incómoda, siendo lo que soy ahora. Y creo que mi apariencia es extraña.

-a mi me parece muy linda.

Ella se sorprendió por el comentario, dejando que sus mejillas adoptarán un pequeño rubor.

- gracias...- dijo por lo bajo.

Silver se dio cuenta de sus palabras, volteo un poco la cara para que ella no notará en color carmin en su rostro.

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio, sentados en aquel suelo, observando las estrellas de aquella despejada noche con la luna en el centro de aquel cielo.

-creo que es tarde... Iré a descansar...- dijo sosee levantándose.

-no..

-¿eh?

-no... No deberías de quedarte más tiempo despierta... Se nota que estas agotada.

-me siento agotada. Pero me pregunto ¿por qué? No he hecho nada más que dormir toda la tarde.

- recuerdas que viajastr por dos días por el tiempo... Tal vez de una u otra forma agotó tus energías.

-pero... No quiero dormir. Ya he dormido mucho.

- descansa mejor.- el erizo plata se puso de pie junto a ella, posteriormente empezó a caminar.

-¿a donde vas?

-¿quieres acompañarme?

Lo miró desconcertada, sintiendo como sú corazón latia fuertemente.

-si...

-bien, vamos.

Empezaron a caminar entre los árboles del bosque.

-¿le temes a las alturas?- Preguntó sin mucho interés.

-¿eh? Yo... No mucho.

-bien...- dicho esto la rodeó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, ella se sujeto de su cuello con las manos y por fin, silver se elevó por los aires.

Estaba encantada, un poco mareada. Pero el gesto del erizo hizo que ella, empezará a sentir algo que nunca había imaginado. Era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta entonces en aquel lugar.

Veía pasar las casas y edificios debajo de ella. Los carros la gente... Y todo se veía tan diminuto.

- wow... Nunca había estado tan alto en mi vida.

-yo estoy acostumbrado.

-es...¿telequinesia?

-así es.

-genial... Suena extraño, pero siempre he soñado con tener ese poder.

- es algo hereditario.

- jeje. Oye... Podríamos ya bajar? ... Comienzo a marearme un poco.

-claro.

Descendió en una de las ramas más altas del árbol más alto.

-ooooo...- dijo asombrada

-¿te gustan las alturas?

-extrañamente... Si... Pero me mareo muy rápido...

-eso he notado.

- El cielo es el mismo…- Dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Eh?- Contestó extrañado.

-Yo… extraño mi hogar.

-Supongo…

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde es tu hogar?

-¿Mi hogar?... Te extrañaría si te lo digo.

-¿Encerio? Pues, dime.

-Soy del futuro.

-¿Eeeeh?- Dijo boquiabierta.

-Te lo dije.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

Platicaron un largo rato sobre él. El lugar del que venía, como conocía a los chicos, su vida en el futuro… su plática era interesante, al menos para ellos dos.

-Genial… éste lugar me gusta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Silver, creo que… seremos buenos amigos.- Dijo sonriéndole.

El erizo no supo como reaccionar. En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa. Instintivamente su seriedad volvió. Sintiendo como se ruborizaba levemente. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan agradable como ella…

-Bueno, creo que ahora si tengo ganas de descansar.

-Yo te llevo. No te puedes ir sola, éste lugar no es muy seguro…

-Gracias.

Le llevó hasta la casa del pequeño Zorro.

-Silver, muchas gracias. Fue agradable platicar contigo.- Le sonrió.

-No hay de qué…

El telequinético chico dio media vuelta para emprender vuelo a un lugar donde poder dormir… o no.

Sonreía, no sabía por qué, sólo lo hacia.

-¿Sosee? , ¿En dónde estabas?- Dijo Amy viendo entrar a la chica.

-Yo… estaba con Silver.

-¿Y esa cara?- Empezó a reir.

-¿Qué cara?

-Jeje… vienes sonriendo. Es extraño, hace un rato estabas como… triste.

-No… es tu imaginación, yo estoy normal.- Dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno. Ven te llevo a la habitación.

Amy conocía perfectamente ese tipo de comportamiento. No era por cualquier cosa no… sabía que entre esa eriza y Silver… podría haber algo más que una amistad…

* * *

_Miii vida! :3 He estado inspirada... Esperen las locas ideas de esta loca escritora! xD Jajja._

_Buaaano... Gracias a todos mis lectores. Que yo sé que tengo aunque no me dejen ni un review.. :c _

_En fin, el caso es que lean. Me despido! Esperen el siguiente capítulo! ^^_


	7. Capítulo 7 - Preocupaciones

_¡Holaa! ¡Hola!_

_Aqui Sosee Reportándose con el capítulo siguiente de este fic tan... raro.. Original (?) Y ... Genial! :3 Para mi /e.e)_

_jajaja En fin. Espero que les gusté! :D_

_Disfruten! :D_

**Capítulo 7**

**Preocupaciones... y más preocupaciones...**

Caminaba seriamente con la mirada enfrente. Sus ojos resplandecían con la brillante luz de la luna. En su mano llevaba aquella esmeralda roja.

-¡Shaditooow!

Escuchó esa voz detrás de él. Quiso salir corriendo pero los brazos de aquella coneja fueron más rápidos.

-Annie...

-¿Si? - Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Que haces aquí a esta hora de la noche?

-Jiji... Te he seguido toda la tarde.

Arqueo una ceja. Esa chica estaba loca; siempre persiguiéndolo y nunca entendía como podía encontrarlo. Era como si ella tuviera un radar que le indicará la ubicación del erizo.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-No... Yo quiero estar contigo- Dijo con cierto tono de capricho.

Se sonrojo levemente. Pero le parecía un fastidio el tener que llevarla desde ese punto.

Tomó sus manos. La miró a los ojos. Ella enrojeció de nervios. La tomó de la cintura, para luego de un ágil movimiento cargarla y empezar a correr.

La coneja sonrió. Sabía que Shadow correspondería a sus sentimientos. O al menos eso fue lo que le hizo creer en ese instante.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo serenamente.

-¿Mi casa?- Dijo Annie un tanto desanimada.

-Duerme bien, mañana hay que seguir ayudando con las esmeraldas.

-Lo miró con una expresión de puchero.

-No hagas esa cara... Ve a dormir.

-Bueno... Sólo porque tú lo dices. Hasta mañana shaditow- se acercó al erizo negro para poder darle un dulce beso en su mejilla. Lo que causó el rubor de estas.

-Descansa...- dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Annie! ¿Donde habías estado?- Escuchó la voz de Cream a sus espaldas

-Yo... Estaba...

-Seguiste otra vez al sr. Shadow, ¿verdad?

-Jeje

-Ten cuidado... Podría ser peligroso...

-Tranquila cream, me sé cuidar.

-Pero sabes que siempre anda peleando contra el mal y... derrotando monstruos y robots gigantes...- Decía la coneja.

-Pero cream... Yo sólo quiero estar con el y yo... Yo sé que él me quiere...

-Yo no digo que no... Creo que él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. No quiere que te lastimes... Sabe que siempre anda metido en riesgos. Si tu estás cerca y algo te sucede, estoy segura que no se lo perdonaría... ¿entiendes?

-si... Gracias prima, iré a descansar...

* * *

Se encontraba dentro de una cueva, tratando de refugiarse de aquellos robots que en las últimas horas no habían parado de atacarla. Sólo esperaba que no la encontraran.

-¡Rouge!- escuchó a a lo lejos.

- Knu... Knuckles...- Dijo por lo bajo con la respiración agitada.

Afuera se escuchaban golpes y disparos. El joven equidna estaba haciendo lo posible por detenerlos. Pero eran fuertes. No eran muy grandes, pero las armas hacían mucha la diferencia.

-¡Rouge!- Grito insistente. Golpeó en la parte trasera con sus nudillos a uno de esos androides. Parecía no causar ningún daño. Eran realmente fuertes. Con cañones en brazos y hombros.

* * *

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, empezó a caminar agarrándose de donde podía, pues estaba muy débil. Se asomó para ver a ese equidna ser golpeado con fuerza por uno de sus enemigos.

-¡knuckles!- grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban... Quedando inconsciente.

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron. Se levantó rápidamente después del impacto con un árbol. Buscó, hasta que la vio completamente inconsciente cerca de aquel hueco.

-¡Rouge!

Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo. La tomó en sus brazos. No podía quedarse ahí peleando. Se retiró...

Corrió hasta que estuvieron a salvo. A orillas de un riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque.

Observó a la chica. Tenía muchas heridas. Sus alas... Estaban dañadas, pero no rotas. Y por lo visto... Una bala había rozado su brazo izquierdo. Y en la frente tenia un pequeño golpe, parecía no ser muy importante a comparación de las demás heridas que tenía.

-Te llevare con Tails...- Dijo susurrando.

* * *

La madrugada estaba entrando, el sol se veía salir del horizonte. El lindo zorrito amarillo salía de su casa, tan sólo para observar el día. Suspiro, cerro los ojos para sentir mejor la briza de la mañana sobre se pelaje amarillo.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su taller. Este estaba situado en la parte trasera de su casa.

Abrió la gran puerta. Todo estaba en perfecto estado. Paredes, techo y suelo de blanco y relucientes de limpios. Se encaminó a abrir una caja de herramientas para comenzar a reparar el portal.

-¡Tails!

Escuchó detrás.

-¿Eh? - Volteó. -Oh, ¡hola knuckles!... ¿Rouge?-Dijo asustado al ver a la murciélago en tan mal estado.

-Tails... Ayuda... Esta mal...

-¿Yo? Amy sabe de este tipo de cosas, la llamare. Llévala a la sala, recuéstala en un sofá. Se mejorará, tranquilo...

-Estoy tranquilo...- Dijo dirigiéndose al lugar mencionado.

Tails sólo lo observó hasta que salió de su vista un tanto apurado. Luego se dirigió hacia un pequeño reloj que tenía en un escritorio.

No era un simple reloj, tenía otras funciones. Una de ellas, era la de comunicarse, como si fuera un teléfono.

-Amy… Necesitó que vengas rápido, rouge esta muy mal.

-Claro Tails. Ahora voy.

* * *

Entró a la casa y la dejó reposar lentamente en el sofá.

Se sentó en el piso frente a ella.

-Rouge...- Dijo mirando su cuerpo inconsciente. Lo observó desde las puntas de sus pies hasta las de sus blancas orejas.

-Estarás bien... Te lo prometo... ¡demonios!- Grito- No debimos separarnos...

* * *

La noche había pasado lentamente para ella. No pudo dormir bien. Se sentía preocupada con todo lo que le estaba pasando, confundida, frustrada…

Bostezó, se sentó a un costado de su cama. Luego se estiró. Se acercó a la ventana, miró.

Recordó la noche anterior... Cuando lo vio sentado en el pasto... Se veía tan... Lindo...

Su corazón se aceleró. El simple hecho de penar en ese erizo le hacía sentirse... Alegre, nerviosa...

-¿Que me pasa?... - dijo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. –No debo permitirme sentir algo por él… seria imposible que…- Miró al suelo y sonrió.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su hermanita quien estaba cómodamente dormida aún.

-Si que estabas muy cansada karlita...

* * *

-¡Amy!- dijo knuckles al ver que la puerta de la casa se abría.

-¿Si?- contesto.

-Ella... Esta muy mal...

-Lo sé, tranquilo, la curare.

-De su bolso sacó un montón de vendas, cremas, entre cosas.

-Tiene varias quemaduras, algunos raspones... Parece que no es nada grave.

-No debimos separarnos...- Dijo knuckles por lo bajo.

-No es tu culpa knux.

En ese momento Sosee bajaba por las escaleras un poco adormilada.

-¡Sosee!- dijo Amy.

-¿que sucede?

-Rouge esta muy mal. Knuckles la trajo.

Sosee miró extrañada a los presentes, realmente no los recordaba. Observó a la murciélago un rato. Vio en su frente un pequeño golpe.

-Eso no es bueno.- dijo la ériza.

-¿Que?

-Yo... Ningún golpe en la cabeza es bueno...- dijo un poco nerviosa. No sabía por qué, sólo sabía que no era nada bueno...

Se acercó a rouge, miró el golpe. Sólo era un pequeño moretón enmedio de su frente. Sosee puso su mano derecha suavemente sobre en el golpe. Cerró los ojos, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo lo hacía.

Knuckles y Amy observaron. La mano de la chica comenzó a desprender un brillo entre azul... Rojo... Verde... Era extraño...

Quito su mano, el golpe había desaparecido.

-¿Sosee? ¿Tu hiciste eso?- dijo Amy asombrada.

-Yo...- se empezó a marear y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Genial, ahora ¿quien la curará a ella?- dijo knuckles.

* * *

Caminaba por una pradera en busca de alguna pista que le ayudara a encontrar otra esmeralda.. O a Eggman. La noche la había pasado un poco mal. Trato de dormir... Pero la mayoría de sus intentos fue en vano, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones... Ahora en plena mañana Caminaba un poco confundido por aquel bosque... En el que había estado con ella.  
¿Que? Ella... ¿por qué la pensaba? Era una completa desconocida para el... Pero ese momento conversando le había hecho pasar un rato muy agradable... Como si la conociera de años...

- ¡Que tal plata!- un jovial salido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sonic... ¿que haces por aquí?

-buscó las esmeraldas... Al igual que tu... Supongo.

-así es...

-oye amigo, no te enamores... ¿si? Eso no nos conviene ahora...

El comentario del erizo causó un sonrojo notable en el chico.

-¿por qué dices eso...?

-más bien... "por quien..."

-¿eh?

-jajaja la chica-humana-eriza... Es linda, pero ella no es de aquí, ten cuidado. Sólo es un consejo- dijo sonriendo.- bueno, seguiré corriendo. ¡Te veo luego!

Silver se quedó observando esa nube de humo que había dejado el erizo azul. ¿Enamorado? ¿Enserio?

-Ese chico…- Dijo recordando la imagen del día anterior.

Él solo estaba en busca de las esmeraldas, como todos. Se detuvo un rato frente a un pequeño lago. Sin querer, los vio pasar volando. Se veían tan… ¿Lindos? …

-Jeje… Espero que no se le salga de las manos…- Musitó sin dejar de correr.

* * *

La eriza-humana había ya despertado, pero estaba muy débil, no sabía cómo había hecho aquello, lo hizo por instinto. Ahora se encontraba sentada en un sillón con fiebre y se sentía muy mareada.

-Sosee... ¿que fue lo que hiciste?- dijo Amy poniéndole un trapo con agua tibia en la frente.

-No lo sé...

-Esta chica es extraña-dijo knuckles.

-Pero ¿ya te diste cuenta de que el golpe desapareció?- dijo Amy mirando a rouge.

-si... Y ahora su respiración es más estable.

-Amy... Ho... Hoshi... Sigue inconsciente...

La noche anterior después de que la eriza había dicho tantas cosas sin sentido, la recostaron en otra recámara extra que tenía Tails en su casa. El chico estaba bien preparado.

-Esto es preocupante. Iré a verla...

-Te acompañó…

-¿Segura? ¿Ya no estás mareada?

-No...

Se paró y empezó a caminar detrás de la eriza rosa. Aparentemente no se le dificultaba mantener el equilibrio.

Knuckles observó como ambas chicas se dirigían a ver a Hoshi. Luego desvío la miraba hacia su compañera...

De nuevo se detuvo mirándola. Recorriendo todo su débil cuerpo con la mirada... En verdad estaba preocupado...

Toda la noche la había buscado. Para encontrarla en ese estado. En cierta forma, se sentía culpable.

Notó como la murciélago empezaba a respirar un poco agitadamente.

-¿rouge?

-knuu...-dijo sin poder terminar.

-Aquí estoy...- susurro.

- Eee...eres...- suspiro- idiota...

- lo sien...- dijo knuckles siendo interrumpido por un "gracias..."

Se sonrojo, la observó de nuevo.

-Rouge, descansa...

* * *

-Aun no despierta...

- Amy, ¿A dónde fue Silver?

-¿por qué preguntas?

-Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos...

-¿como?

-Es que... Siento que ellos dos tienen una conexión muy fuerte...-dijo sonrojada.

- Amy, ¿no es obvio?... Ellos son hermanos.- el silencio reino.

-Yo… Si, ciertamente, es obvio…

-Amy... Tu y ese tal Sonic me trajeron aquí, ¿cierto?- rompió el silencio.

-Si... Mi Sonic siempre salvando a todos..

- ¿Tú Sonic? -preguntó curiosa.

- Eh... Si...- dijo sonrojada.

-Él es muy importante para ti, ¿cierto...?

-Si... Pero parece que eso no le importa mucho...

-Yo creo que si… sólo que no sabe como demostrarlo…

-Gracias... Oye, y... ¿Que hacías ayer con Silver?- preguntó pícaramente.

-¿Silver? Yo sólo quería hacer un amigo...

-umm... ¿te gusta?

-¿eh?- los colores se le subieron al rostro.- yo... No... Como crees... Él es un erizo y yo... Estoy segura de que muy pronto regresaré a casa con Karla…

- cierto...

-creo que me gustaría quedarme aquí...- susurro...

- sosee, ¿segura que estas bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Dijo mirándola con asombro y cierto terror.

- si un poco… ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo observando la expresión de la eriza.

-Ti…Tienes… en la frente…

La chica se extrañó se miró en un espejo que había en la habitación colgado en una pared.

-¡El golpe de Rouge!- Dijo asustada.

-Es como si… el daño se hubiera cambiado de cuerpo…

-Amy, no sé que hice exactamente. Pero… es como si estando aquí… empiezo a recordar cosas de mi infancia… Cosas que no sabía de mi…

-¿Tu infancia?

-Yo no recuerdo nada de ella… Pero... cuando vi el golpe de Rouge... Recordé que... yo curaba las heridas de Karlita...

-Esto es extraño… Bueno, vamos abajo. Hay que desayunar algo.

-Bien…

* * *

-¡Silver! ¿Encontraste algo?- dijo Tails al ver al erizo entrar a su taller.

-Pues... Si- dijo con una media sonrisa sacando una esmeralda amarilla.

-¡Genial! Ya son dos...

-Creo que Sonic tiene la azul, así que ya son 3. Tails, ¿que estas haciendo con ese portal?

-trato de arreglarlo, es para que Sosee y su hermanita puedan comunicarse con su mundo.

-¿se irán?

-No... Aún no, es peligroso dejarlas ir sin hacer pruebas.

-Pruebas, ¿para que ella entren en el portal?

-Así es. Y para saber cuándo se alinea su mundo con el nuestro.

El chico plata se quedó parado observando.

-¡Tails!

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada del lugar.

-Tails... ¿vienes a desayunar?- dijo Sosee sujetándose de la pared y con la respiración agitada.

-Claro. Silver ¿nos acompañas?

-Por supuesto…

-Sosee, ¿te sientes bien? Te veo un poco cansada…- La miró Tails.

La chica no contestó movió la cabeza hacia los costados para negarse, pero el mareo le ganó. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

Silver y Tails se asustaron y corrieron hacia ella.

-No estás bien...-Dijo seriamente silvér.

Ella lo miro fijamente. Si mirada se veía cansada. Él se veía preocupado, al igual que Tails.

Sin más que decir, el plata la cargo para llevarla dentro de la casa de Tails.

Se sonrojó levemente. Se sentía muy mareada desde que había curado el golpe de la murciélago.

-¿Qué te pasó en la frente?- Dijo Silver.

-Yo…

-Contéstame.

-El golpe de… de Rouge… lo curé…

No entendieron nada. Pero prefirieron no preguntar más y mejor llevarla a descansar.

* * *

-Sosee... Te dije que descansaras...- dijo Amy viéndola entrar en los brazos de Silver.

-He descansado demasiado... Ya es hora de que empiece a hacer algo.

-No Sosee, te equivocas. Tu salud no está muy estable que digamos… por eso no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos ahora.-Dijo Tails.

-Así es, tu tranquila. Nosotros buscaremos la manera de llevarte a casa…- Dijo Amy.

-Ya sé chicos, gracias. Pero siento la necesidad de ayudarles... –Dijo siendo bajada de los brazos del erizo.

-No te preocupes por nosotros...-Musitó silvér mirándola fijamente con su seriedad normal.

-Silver…

-Si Sosee... Tu sólo preocupate por cuidar de ti y tu hermana. Por cierto... ¿donde está karla?- dijo Amy.

-Ha de seguir durmiendo...

-Aprende a ella, si que descansa.- Dijo Tails.

-Si. Pero yo ayer dormi demasiado.

-Pero no lo suficiente para haberte repuesto.- Habló Amy.

-Descansa... ¿Si?- Le dijo silver. Su mirada la fijó en ella y sus manos tomaron sus hombros.

Ella lo miró un tanto asombrada por su reacción. -Entiendo...- dijo para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su recámara.

Todo presente la observó hasta que se fue.

-Que lindo, Silver...- le susurro la chica rosa. Se estremeció con el comentario.

* * *

Entro a la recámara. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dio un largo suspiro. Miro a su hermana quien sin dormía sobre aquella cama de sábanas blancas.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella. Cada paso que daba empezó a sentirlo pesado, todo le daba vueltas.

Karla despertaba de su largo sueño, vio a su hermana caminar con dificultad hacia ella.

-Buenos días, hermanita- dijo tallandose los ojos. -¿sosee?...- dijo viéndola.

-Karlita...- veía todo borroso. Notó que por la ventana de aquella habitación algo se asomaba… Y algo dentro de ella le decía que no era nada bueno. -Corre...- dijo para caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Sosee!- se acercó a ella muy asustada.

-Karla… Busca… busca ayuda…

Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Seguía consciente, pero por alguna razón no podía levantarse. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza... Vio una sombra un tanto brillante entrar por la ventana y luego todo se oscurecio.

* * *

-¡tails! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdenme!- Grito mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- Karla... ¿que sucede?- dijo Amy asustada.

- sos... Sosee... Ella me dijo que buscara ayuda… Entró al cuarto… y cayó al suelo… No sé que le pasa…-Dijo entrecortada.

Todo presente se alarmó. El primero en correr al lugar fue Silver, Seguido de Tails y Amy.

-Oye niña, es mejor que te quedes aquí.- Dijo Knuckles.

-Si…

* * *

Abrió la puerta. Observó la ventana abierta y cómo las cortinas de éstas se ondeaban con el fuerte aire que corría. La habitación un tanto desordenada… y ningún rastro de ella…

Silver dio un fuerte golpe a la pared. Justo iban llegando los demás al lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Amy.

-Se la llevaron…

Sus pupilas se dilataron –

¿Quién se la pudo haber llevado…?- Dijo Tails

-No lo sé…

-¡Hoshi!- Dijo Amy asustada. -¿Que tal si…?

Los tres corrieron a la habitación siguiente donde la eriza plata se encontraba.

El lugar estaba en las mismas condiciones que el anterior. Ventanas abiertas, desorden… vacía…

-Debemos encontrarlas…-Dijo Silver con cierta furia…

* * *

_Hoo hoo hoo.. Desaparecieron.. -3-_

_¿A donde habrán ido?_

_EEsto es todo por hoy... No se me ocurre que más decirles :s_

_Dejen sus comentarios! ^^_

_Sosee se despide!..._

_¡Hasta la próxima! :D_


End file.
